bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Guppy Scout Adventurer
Plot When Hilary saw some new neighbors moved in. She imagined herself to the jungle where she and the Guppies meet Sienna, a famous world traveling and high tech techie. But when Sienna's special souvenirs went missing. The Guppies must help her find them. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire-Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary having a lot of fun with her friends Colin, Nicole and Koby.) * Hilary: “Pass it to me.I’m open.Hilary James Lyall makes her move.She’s closing in.” * Colin: “Not on my watch.” * Hilary: “She’s lining up for the shot.She shoots and she scores.Whoo-Hoo.” * All: (Cheering and Laughing). * Kipper: “Nice shot, Hilary.” * Hilary: “Thanks Kipper.” (Suddenly a moving van drives at a new house.) * Koby: “Guys Look.Someone’s moving in.” * Nicole: “Must be the new neighbours.” * Hilary: “I’ll be right back.I just have to let Mom and Dad know.” (Hilary rushes inside.) * Hilary: “Hey Mom.Hi Dad.Did you just made cupcakes.” * Hilary‘s Mom: “Yes we did.” * Hilary’s Dad: “It’s for the new neighbours.” * Hilary: “Guess What.My friends and I just saw the moving truck outside.” * Hilary’s Mom: “Oh good.” * Hilary’s Dad: “We should head on over and say hello.” * Hilary: “Okay.Gotta Go.Bye.” (Hilary rushed outside and saw people carrying everything in the house.) * Hilary: “If only I could get a shot at meeting some new neighbours.” (The sky began to sparkle and Hilary was on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “Everything’s looking pretty in the jungle today.” * Kipper: “This place is Hop-eriffic.” (She lands on the ground and she saw the Guppies having fun.) * Molly: “Alright.This is awesome.” * All: (Cheering and Laughing). * Zach: “This is really fun.” * Leah: “Look at that ramp.” * Molly: “Everybody hold on to your fins.Because here we...” (But before the Guppies can even jump.The ramp fell apart and the Guppies fell.) * All: “Whoa.” * Hilary: “Oh no.” * Kipper: “Crikey.” (Hilary raced to the Guppy Scouts and the Now-Damaged-Ramp.) * Deema: “Well.That was unexpected.” * Hilary: “Whoa.Is everybody okay.What just happened.” * Glimmer: “We’re fine Hilary.” * Chloe: “But I don’t think the ramp isn’t.” * Gil: “It looks like it broke apart before we can even jump.” * Molly: “But it won’t be broken for long.I wish the ramp wasn’t broken.” * Glimmer: “Charm-A-Kazoo.First wish of the due.Charming Guppies.Fix this ramp divine.” (The ramp was rebuilt and perfectly sturdy.) * Molly: “That was quick.” * Chloe: “It’s like I always say.The more Genie wish magic the sturdier the ramp has been.” * Glimmer: “I’ve never heard you say that before.” * Chloe: “That’s cuz I just made it up.” * All: (Laughter). (Molly’s phone rings.) * Molly: “Hello.This is Molly speaking.” * Sienna: “Hey everybody.” * Molly: “Sienna.What a nice surprise.We all haven’t talk to you in forever.How are you.” * Sienna: “I’m great.Always in the Guppy Scout mood.Ya know.Gotta see what’s over that next hill as we World Travellers always used to say.Thought I called and let you know that I’m thinking of stopping by to see you and your friends.” * Molly: “Oh my friends and I loved to meet you.Things are really great and a little crazy over here.So.When are you thinking of arriving.” * Sienna: “Oh.I’d say in about 5,4,3,2,1.” * Hilary: “Molly.Look.Up there.” (Sienna was on the bubble bus.) * Sienna: “Hey Guppy Scouts.” * Molly: “Sienna.” * Hilary: “Let’s go and follow her.” (The Guppies followed the bubble bus.) * Molly: “Sienna.What’s going on.” * Sienna: “Oh.Ran into a storm over the Grand Canyon and wouldn’t ya know it.Something happened to the power booster.Poor butterflies couldn’t slow us down.” (The bubble bus landed and there was a dustcloud.) * Molly: “Sienna.Are you alright.” * Sienna: “I’m fine.Really.” * Molly: “I’m Molly.This is our favourite girl with a fintastic imagination.” * Hilary: “That’s me.Hilary.” * Sienna: “Hi Hilary.“ * Hilary: “This is Kipper. By the way.” * Kipper: “G‘day Sienna.” * Sienna: “I know what you’re thinking. Getting through along with a kangaroo. Well. I once won a competition at Australia. And I must say. It’s...” * Kipper: “Hop-eriffic.” * Sienna: “Exactly. Who else is here.” * Molly: “This is Gil, Goby, Nonny, Oona, Deema, Zach and Leah.These are my Genies.” * Glimmer: “I’m Glimmer.” * Chloe: “I’m Chloe.” * Genies: “Molly’s Genies Divine.” * Sienna: “So.You’re Genies.But don’t people usually get one Genie.” * Chloe: “Well.We’re twin sisters.So everything we do is...” * Genies: “Together.” * Glimmer: “It’s double the fun.” * Sienna: “I see.And are those Genies too.” * Glimmer: “No.This little Persian Cat is mine.Her name is Fifi.” * Chloe: “And this puppy is mine.Her name is Violet.” * Sienna: “It’s so great to meet all of you guys.I can’t believe I get to finally meet you guys.For the first time.” * Hilary: “Things are really Fintastic this far in life.” * Sienna: “It’s so exciting.” * Molly: “Ya know what that means guys.” * Hilary: “Having Fun with Sienna is so awesome.Let’s go have some fun.” * All: (Cheering). (They swam off with Sienna to have some Fintastic fun.) * All: (Cheering). * Sienna: “This is fun!” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures